F2000
The F2000 is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In-game Singleplayer In singleplayer, the F2000 is seen used by the police in No Russian, and is found with a Thermal Scope in the levels Estate Takedown, Wetwork, The Enemy Of My Enemy, The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday, and Loose Ends. The EGLM grenade launcher computer system is not usable, although the M203 is. In singleplayer, it has two different types of Red Dot Sights. One version of the weapon, the F2000 Scoped, uses a Red Dot Sight whose appearance is based on the standard F2000 telescopic sight. The second, the F2000 Red Dot Sight, uses the Red Dot Sight seen on most of the other weapons. The F2000 in singleplayer has almost no recoil at all, and a high rate of fire making it much more effective than its multiplayer counterpart. Multiplayer The F2000 is unlocked at level 60, with a high rate of fire, moderate damage, and high recoil. For these reasons, it is best used for close and medium range combat, where it is capable of meeting or beating most other weapons in terms of firepower per second. However, it is fairly uncommon online due to a combination of its late unlock level and its poor utility over long range. It deals 30 damage at close and medium range unsuppressed, and 20 at long range. Medium range damage is reduced to 20 when a silencer is equipped. This means it kills in 4-5 hits without Stopping Power, and 3-4 using it. It has the highest rate of fire of all automatic assault rifles in Modern Warfare 2, and this makes it very powerful in close quarters, rivalling most submachine guns. However, because of this, it has very high recoil and is almost impossible to kill anyone beyond medium range firing fully-automatic. It has higher recoil, but lower damage per second than the TAR-21, as well as burning through ammo faster, so the TAR-21 is much more popular. In Hardcore, the weapon kills in 1-2 hits on targets in normal circumstances, which makes it fairly bad compared to other 30-20 damage assault rifles which have much less recoil. The F2000 is similar to the TAR-21 in that it has a different Red Dot Sight - the F2000 utilizes a special variant known as the F2000 scope. It is a large circular sight that has the added benefit of being able to see through high light exposure (such as from firing from within a dark building into bright light on Crash). Though, despite this, it has blurry edges and a thick outer frame which makes it difficult to use, and as such, is less popular than the iron or holographic sights. The ACOG Scope increases the weapon's recoil considerably. *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:F2000 6.png|The F2000 File:F2000iron_6.png|The F2000's iron sight File:f2000rds_6.png|F2000 with its standard scope. File:F2000rdsiron_6.png|Aiming down the F2000 scope F2000r.JPG|Reloading the F2000 F2000cropped.PNG|The F2000 in third person. Trivia *The Veteran II Challenge for the F2000 is different from every other Veteran II, due to not only the gun name changing but adding the manufacturer's name to the emblem (instead of just F2000 it is FN 2000). *No Russian and Loose Ends are the only times in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''singleplayer campaign where the F2000 can be seen with a regular Red Dot sight instead of its unique one. However, it can be seen in Spec Ops. *The F2000, along with the M4A1, and M16A4 are the only guns that allow its user to see the Heartbeat Sensor when they have switched to the under-barrel shotgun. *The F2000's Red Dot Sight does not deactivate after EMP. *The player can find an "F2000 Scoped" on the Spec Ops level "Terminal" and the campaign level "No Russian" which uses the standard (integrated) F2000 scope. *The F2000 pickup-icon is shown as the F2000 with its integrated scope attached no matter what sight is actually mounted and without any magazine inserted. *In ''Modern Warfare 2's Campaign, some Task Force 141 operatives will pick up the F2000 in the level "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday". *An undermount attachment on the F2000 replaces the handguard, blocking the trigger. Video 400px Gameplay with the F2000 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons